


Sugar mommy III - Our Story Never Ends

by wumingxiaopengyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wumingxiaopengyou/pseuds/wumingxiaopengyou
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 11





	Sugar mommy III - Our Story Never Ends

📍洛杉矶 梅尔罗斯大道

Lo Scudo Ristorante 🍽

“您的慢炖牛舌佐彩椒。”

“这道菜真的卖得很好，算招牌了。”

今日巡店的Hill遇上好久不见的老友来光顾自己的餐厅，两人便决定一起用餐。

Hill看着Natasha餐盘中精致的红肉，自创的菜品不免让她有些骄傲。

“的确，我也很喜欢这道菜，你还改良过了是吗？感觉比以前更好吃了。”

闪光的银质刀叉切开酥烂的小牛舌，送入女人口中咀嚼。酒香与浓郁肉香完美融合在一起。配上一块甜嫩的橙色彩椒，不仅是味觉，对于视觉也是一种享受。

“你的嘴真灵，我换了一个白葡萄酒的牌子，炖的时间更长了一些。”

“话说你还是第一个尝这道菜的人呢，这五年多过的太快了。当时为了开这家店我忙了近一年，那阵子还胖了不少，不过看看现在，还是值得的不是吗？”

Hill环顾了一圈，看着客满的餐桌和墙上的名人合影，她欣慰的笑了笑。

“已经五年了啊…”

Natasha突然停下了刀叉，Hill的话让她愣了一下，心里划过一丝波澜。

“抱歉，我不该提这个的...”

看着老友欲言又止的失落模样，Hill十分后悔刚刚提到的时间。

“It’s okey, 都过去了。”

Natasha安慰着老友，似乎也想说服自己一样，都过去了。

“你还点了提拉米苏？”

“对，现在偶尔会点甜的，年纪上去了口味有点变了。”

Hill不知道的是，Wanda以前最喜欢点这个，每次都非要喂Natasha吃一口才罢休。微苦的可可粉与咖啡，甜蜜的马斯卡彭奶油和湿润的手指饼干，两种味觉的反差正是这道甜品的迷人之处。

——

与Hill道别后Natasha回到了山庄上的房子。空荡荡的别墅里，Natasha在吧台边给自己倒了一杯威士忌。来到泳池旁，双脚伸入水中。夏日昼时的阳光被水面吸收，温暖的池水配上洛杉矶海湾夜景，应该能消除一切烦恼。

而Natasha却无心欣赏。三年前她从纽约正式搬来这里，被这套房产的夜景打动后便购置下来，然而真正享受的时间并不多。

就像今天一样，她又想起了她。

三年前，两人的关系结束了。

到底是床伴，是朋友，还是恋人？

两年多的时间让Natasha习惯了女孩的陪伴。在这场说不清的关系里，是自己先起心开始的，之后是自己先动心沦陷的，也是自己一时变心的。

那人和Wanda很像，闪耀的金发吸引人的目光，轻佻的眼神与女孩的清澈透亮的感觉有着鲜明对比。两人的关系也不算长久，大约短暂的两个月，上过几次床。

最后一次是Wanda提前回家时发现的，金发女人的衣服刚刚落地。Wanda站了一会儿冷静的关上门离开了。

女孩一个月没有联系自己，再次收到电话时便是分开的请求。不管Natasha如何挽留，Wanda都执意离开，并且把所有的东西都还给了女人。但在Natasha的恳求下留下了那套小公寓。

【拉斯维加斯那次，是你赢的，这套房子你留着吧，你不欠我什么】

Natasha最后悔的可能就是让Wanda打掉了那个孩子。

从赌城回来之后没多久，Wanda怀孕了。当Wanda拿着验孕棒放在自己面前，女人的心里一时慌了阵脚。她承认自己喜欢Wanda，但孩子？她没有准备好。Natasha只想着独占Wanda，小生命的来临不在她的世界里。

Wanda的打胎并不顺利，医生告诉她以后二次怀孕的可能性比较小了。从医院回来后Wanda抑郁了一段时间，Natasha也识相的陪在身边，但是几个月过去Wanda对于床事失去了很大的兴趣。Natasha能感受到女孩在身下的敷衍。

再之后就遇上了那个金发女人。

如果再给她一次机会.....但生活就是这样，没有如果这一选项，Natasha苦笑了一下，饮完了杯中的威士忌。

如果那个宝宝生下来了，是会像Wanda还是像自己呢？

Natasha在床上自蔚完乱想着。偶尔她会带人回来解决欲望，大部分的时间她会用手自己发泄，脑里放映着曾经Wanda在床上情迷意乱的模样。

“Wanda...”

Natasha埋入枕头睡着后嘴里模糊传出女孩的名字。

——

📍机场 Flight NYC to LA

“迪尼！迪尼！去迪尼！”

“Baby，是迪士尼不是迪尼，一会上飞机了不可以大声说话知道吗？记住妈妈的话哦。”

“好哒！”

长着一头红棕卷发的小奶包子十分可爱，被一位年轻女人双手抱着还吸着大拇指。小孩的瞳色与女人一致，眼型却是上挑的猫眼，翘挺的小鼻子和女人的鼻型不太像但也十分漂亮。

这是Wanda第一次带女儿出远门，她想带小家伙在上幼儿园之前去一次加州的迪士尼。

50年代便开园的全球第一座迪士尼，是Wanda小时候美好的回忆。父亲每年暑假和圣诞假带着她在里面玩各种游戏设施，和米妮合影。这里是小朋友们向往的天堂，也是大人们想要找回童心最适合的地方。

小家伙非常乖，在椅子上安静睡着了。看着女儿的睡颜，Wanda忍不住又拍了好几张照片，手机的相册已经被小朋友占满了。Wanda缕了缕女儿额前的卷发，不禁想起那个红发女人，女儿的妈妈。

拉斯维加斯的那夜，女人睡前在耳边的低语让Wanda心颤了颤，也许自己没多想呢？

验孕棒上的两条印子的确出乎Wanda的意料，定期吃药还是中招了。但Wanda还是带着一丝期望走到Natasha面前，她很喜欢小孩，如果是和Natasha的，她不介意现在生下这个宝宝。

“这...打掉吧，我没有这个想法...”

女人的答复打碎了Wanda的幻想，其实两人不就是利益关系吗？为什么要有不切实际的幻想呢？

之后的事情一件件发生了，让Wanda想了很多，这种关系也不可能一直持续下去。提出分别后Natasha也妥协了。之后听说女人卖了那套顶层公寓搬走了。

但Wanda坐在自己小公寓的浴室里，看着同样结果的验孕棒，懊恼的扶了扶额。

‘早知道走的那天就不和她做了.....’

女人在自己正式离开的那天的眼神让她有些为难，当唇印上来的时候她没有拒绝，Natasha把自己压在床上要了一遍又一遍，没有任何语言，只有纯粹的动作。

考虑了近一个月后，Wanda还是决定留住这个宝宝，她想要一个孩子。

单亲妈妈的日子不好过，Wanda同时要在美术馆工作也要带孩子，感谢Carol在最困难的时候伸手帮忙，周末加班时还拖她照看Lizzie

幸好Lizzie是算比较乖的小孩子，不哭不闹，就是自己不在的时候会撒娇要妈咪，愁坏了Carol。自己的工作也慢慢稳定下来，策划的工作还算应付得来，工资也可以。在女儿两岁半之际，打算修个小假带她玩一玩。

——

“迪士尼？你们为什么要在那里办一周年？自己庄园里不好吗？”

Natasha在家接到电话听到这个消息时没有头绪。

“迪士尼很好的，多梦幻呀，Tasha你应该试着多去去。”

“你的邀请我不会拒绝的，但是我一个人没事不会去那个地方...”

Pepper和Tony 打算将两人的一周年纪念放在迪士尼过，虽然对游乐场毫无兴趣，但是作为老同学的Natasha无法拒绝。

“你们那天封园吗？”

“不，我们不打算影响别的游客，就包个景观餐厅而已。”

“Tony真的变了....”

“你知道我不喜欢那么高调，对了，我们的农场马上完工了，到时候来玩哦。”

——

“迪系尼！迪系尼！”

刚刚学会走路的奶包子兴奋的在园里逛着。看到什么都要合影抱抱。

“Lizzie慢一点！妈妈要走不动了。”

推着折叠婴儿车的Wanda没办法跟上女儿的脚步，车内的各种母婴用品让她的步伐更慢。

冰雪奇缘演员的出现吸引了大批游客，人流窜动间，小朋友的身影消失在Wanda视线内。

“Lizzie？？！！？？”

——

Natasha走进园区就被各式各样的玩偶包围，为了逃避人群她朝反方向走。

拍了拍自己小西装上的灰，Natasha来到了相对人少的一片区域。不远处有一辆冰淇淋车，卖着卡通人物形象的雪糕和饮料。她突然想起Wanda以前买过一个粉色的米妮头箍，带着倒是十分可爱。

“Mommy...Mommy在哪里？”

小孩子奶奶的声音吸引了她，当Natasha低头和那卷发奶团子对视的那一刻，女人震惊了。

眼前的小孩长得完全是自己和Wanda的结合体，脸型眼睛和鼻子和自己一模一样。还有那双灰绿色的眼眸，她怎么忘得掉？

“Sweetie，你怎么了？”

Natasha蹲下身子询问眼前的孩子

小朋友好像十分信任面前人，走向前伸手要抱抱。

女人温柔的抱起这个孩子。

“妈咪..不在...我要妈咪..”

无法清晰表达的奶包子晃着手用肢体语言和女人交流。

“和妈咪走散了是吗？想找妈咪？”

“嗯嗯！”

“你的名字是什么sweetie？还有你妈咪的名字，知道的话我们就可以找她了。”

不知为何Natasha迫切的想知道面前孩子母亲的名字，她甚至心里有了期待的答案。

“Wan..Wanda moffmoff！”

虽然孩子的表达不是很清晰，但是在听到第一个音节的时候，Natasha的肾上腺素就开始飙升了。

“我叫Lizzie～”

“Lizzie？真好听的名字，Lizzie你可以叫我Nat～”

Natasha抱紧了身上的孩子，轻轻蹭了下女孩的肉肉的脸颊。

“Nat，NaNa！”

女人被孩子的语言逗笑了。

——

Wanda在听到寻人通知后立马冲了过去。和警察沟通确认了之后打开了门。

“Nat..tasha？？？”

“嘘...”

Natasha做了一个安静的手势，指了指在小床上沉睡的宝宝。

“她刚刚睡着。”

Wanda有些尴尬的走进床边，看到女儿安稳的睡颜后放下了心。

“她睡着真可爱，和小天使一样，翻身的时候还有哼哼声呢。”

Natasha望着床上的宝宝，没有注意到自己的笑容合不上了。

“和你没什么关系，又不是你的。”

“别这样Wanda，Lizzie都和我说了...两岁半，时间正好....”

“哎....”

Wanda扶额叹了一大口气，认命似的坐到小床边，轻轻拍了拍女儿的胸口。

“是又能怎么样呢？你难道不是和家里人一起来迪士尼的吗？”

“我现在还是单身，今天是来参加同学的周年纪念的。”

Wanda听到这个消息后挑了挑眉，马上又恢复了平静。

“她一般下午睡多久？”

Natasha一脸宠溺的看着自己的女儿。

“一个小时到两个小时不等，一般睡一个半小时。”

Wanda摸了摸女儿的卷发。

“她如果前半个小时睡的很安稳，那么就可以睡一个半小时以上，醒来要喝一杯奶，再吃点水果。”

“她是2:10 睡下的。”

Natasha掏出手机看了一下时间

“现在2:35，刚刚睡的都挺安稳的，估计不会马上醒。”

“你连屏保都换了？？”

Wanda在手机亮起的那一刻发现Natasha的屏保居然也是Lizzie的睡颜。

“她太可爱了，我忍不住就换了...”

“话说你们这次来加州玩几天？”

“一周。”

“接下来几天让我带着你们玩吧，让我陪陪宝宝好吗？”

“Natasha你不要以为见到面了你就是她妈妈了。”

“可我真的是她妈妈啊...”

“而且我和Lizzie说过了可以来家里住，可以游泳，可以在院子里野餐，还有她说没看过海，我那里离海边也不远，她听了可开心了。”

“Natasha，你！你和她说了多少？”

“就是和她聊聊天给她看看照片，基本能沟通，小家伙真聪明。”

“我是指你和她说过你是她妈妈吗？”

“还没有...”

“谢天谢地....还？？”

“Wanda，我希望...”

“真是够了，谢谢你的好意，不过我们还是不要在一起玩比较好。”

“可我已经答应Lizzie了...和她拉过勾勾了不能反悔...”

看到Natasha翘起那该死的小拇指，Wanda差点没撅过去。

“Lizzie和我形容你们住的地方不像酒店，你找的是名宿吗？”

“对。”

“那里不安全，晚上流浪汉很多，我这里安全而且位置也好，主要孩子也喜欢，随便她想玩什么都可以，你住的也能舒服一点，我让管家马上订母婴用品，晚上就能到。”

Wanda纠结了一会，最后想着只要Lizzie能玩得开心一点就好，小家伙还挺喜欢Natasha的，便答应了。

“东西不用你买，我都带了。”

“不需要个婴儿床什么的吗？”

“她出生到现在都是和我睡在一起的...一间客房就够了...”

“哦...”

——

“这里好大哦～”

小家伙刚刚走进Natasha的家中便兴奋的探索了起来，什么都要摸摸问问。

“NaNa这个是什么？”

小手指着客厅的中的一条玻璃长箱。

“这是酒精壁炉，很漂亮的。”

Natasha打开了开关，优雅的橙色火焰在玻璃箱中飘逸起来。

“好漂亮！”

“室外也有喔，Lizzie想不想出去看看？你今天就可以看到海景哦。”

听到室外的酒精壁炉后，Wanda的脸控制不住的红了。她看着Natasha一把抱起女孩往室外走去，一大一小的场景忽然让她产生了一种家庭的错觉。

“Mommy！NaNa！来玩水”

爱玩的宝宝迫不及待的靠近泳池，在冲进水中的前一刻被Natasha拦住。

“Sweetie你还没换衣服呢。”

“她有小泳衣吗？”

“我带了，马上去拿。”

穿泳衣之前，Wanda先帮女儿换了一下尿布。

Natasha看着面前的女人熟练的脱下宝宝的衣服，撕下尿布，帮她清洁了屁屁，同时还发出略显幼稚的声音挠宝宝痒痒逗她玩。陌生的幸福感涌上心头，但又马上被懊恼取代。她不敢细想错过了多少属于她的快乐和责任。

为女儿穿好淡粉的小泳衣，充好安全气囊后，Wanda把孩子交给了Natasha

“你陪Lizzie先玩一下，我看看冰箱里有些什么，也许中午我们可以在这边吃个烧烤。”

Wanda进室内前回了回头

“烤猪肉还是配黑醋是吗？”

“对，还是喜欢这么吃。”

“好的知道啦。”

她还记得自己最喜欢的搭配。

——

小家伙吃的满脸都是油渍和酱料，还吐了许多肉渣，不肯吃蔬菜让Natasha有些烦恼，Wanda也没什么办法。

吃完饭后Wanda同意了Natasha的请求，帮Lizzie洗澡换尿布睡午觉。

洗澡问题不大，但在换尿布的时候Natasha惨遭滑铁卢。小家伙尿了她一身，Wanda在一旁默默的偷笑，过来搭了把手教她如何穿，宝宝才不会不舒服。

“你能哄睡吗？”

“放心吧，那天我哄的挺好的。”

Wanda没有想到女儿在Natasha的怀里是这么乖巧，平时自己哄睡的时候小家伙总是要和自己玩，不会这么太平。十五分钟一过，奶包子就睡的很沉了。

“她真的好可爱。”

Natasha压低声线，在宝宝额头上亲了一下。

“睡着的时候真的是小天使，醒着有的时候和魔鬼一样烦。”

Wanda无奈的歪歪头。

“你要不要也躺在她旁边眯一会？反正空间足够。”

“也行。”

Wanda小心的爬上床，手轻轻搭在女儿肚子上拍拍，闭上了眼睛。

母女俩人都进入了梦乡，然而Natasha根本睡不着，虽然窗帘拉上室内不够亮，但不影响她傻傻的看着一大一小的睡颜。

Wanda脱去了少女的稚气，多了几分母性的美，但是独特的少女感依然存在，Natasha感觉这样的Wanda比三年前更加吸引自己。

还有那小家伙，仔细看的话她更像自己一点。基因的遗传是如此的神奇，明明是独立的个体，但她DNA里半数的染色体是和自己一样的，是她和Wanda通过最原始的方式结合，一人一半，少了谁都不行的。

Natasha此刻觉得自己是最幸福的人，同时又觉得自己是最可恶的混蛋。

——

“走不动，NaNa抱”

今天的行程是各种博物馆，小家伙走累了便伸手冲女人撒娇。

“Lizzie你可以坐推车的，不要老是要求别人抱抱，别人会很累的。”

“没事的，抱她我开心。”

Natasha蹲下握住女儿的腋下，一把抬起她的小身体架在自己的肩膀上。

“Nat你当心一点。”

Wanda着急的在后面护着小家伙。

“你脖子小心啊，她不算轻的。”

“Lizzie妈咪在嫌你重诶。”

“哪有？我明明是怕你别着。”

Wanda轻轻推了一下Natasha的后背。

“放心Sweetie妈妈不觉得你重。”

“mama？”

.........

“我是说NaNa，不是mama....”

Wanda的眼刀让Natasha背后发凉。

“一会中午就这附近吃吧，我知道一家很不错的西班牙创意菜。”

“我想吃披萨！”

小家伙在Natasha头上抗议着。

“好好好披萨披萨，我们吃披萨。”

在和Wanda交接完女儿之后，Natasha给Hill发了短信。

【求助】

【自然博物馆附近有什么好吃的披萨店吗？】

【三岁小孩会喜欢的那一种】

Hill发来回应

【蛤？？？】

【你找一家意大利人开的平价餐厅就好，还有小孩是怎么回事？】

Natasha回应

【以后再说，我找餐厅去了。】

小家伙的胃口真的很好，儿童披萨一会儿就吃完了。Natasha咽下了最后一块玛格丽特披萨饼，自己盲选的店味道还不错，饼皮薄脆，蕃茄酱是新鲜熬煮的，酸甜可口。

“看下甜点单吗？吃个提拉米苏？”

“提拉米苏！”

奶包子在听到喜欢的甜品后高兴的挥了挥手。

“你现在也吃甜品了？”

“就吃提拉米苏，习惯了。”

Natasha望着那双熟悉的眼睛笑了笑。

红发女人温柔的笑意让Wanda的心颤了一下。

——

三天很快过去了，小朋友越来越粘Natasha，甚至会主动亲她的脸颊，女人的心化了一次又一次。

从购物中心回来后，Wanda看着快堆满半个房间的小孩衣服和玩具，无声的叹了口气。今晚Natasha负责冲奶陪小家伙入睡，等她轻手轻脚的从房间里出来后Wanda示意她去一下室外。

两人这几天在孩子入睡后能一起在泳池边坐下，喝杯红酒随意聊两句，沉默的时候则是对着夜景心中各有所思。

“你给Lizzie买太多东西了。”

Natasha刚刚给她递上酒杯，Wanda便开口。

“都是些小孩的东西嘛，不是什么贵重的，女孩衣服玩具多一点开心的嘛。”

“那你给她买的那个Fendi的小包包是什么意思？还有那羊绒做兔子玩偶，你以为我不知道那些是什么牌子吗？Natasha，孩子不能这么宠，不能她在橱窗外面指什么你都满足她。”

“我的教训还不深吗…”

Wanda对着泳池自语着。

“我...抱歉...我忍不住就想给她买东西...”

“除了几件衣服和小玩具，其他的你留下吧，你以后也会用上的。”

“我有Lizzie足够了，Wanda，我不想要什么别的。”

“你知道我们过两天就要回纽约吗？我们不是住在这里了好吗？”

“还有你没必要开这么好的酒，我喝不了，十几刀的足够了。”

“对不起...Wanda...我...我...”

Natasha的哭腔吓到了Wanda，她第一次看到这个女人如此脆弱，没有底气的语言，发红的眼眶让她的心揪在了一起。

“嘿，别哭好吗？我不是要...这几天我不阻止你和Lizzie玩好吗？我只是不希望她在物质上被宠坏...”

“好..我不给她买那些牌子了...”

Natasha坐到了Wanda旁边，轻轻抚上她的手

“这几年你辛苦了…”

“还好吧，日子不也这么过来了？”

Wanda没有抗拒女人的动作。

“有困难随时找我好吗？我永远是她妈妈，我保证她是我唯一的。”

“谢谢你的好意…但没...”

“别拒绝我好吗，就这个请求...”

“....好...”

女人熟悉的信息素飘进Wanda鼻间，但却没有以前那么有压制感，反而让自己很安心。

Natasha轻轻搂过身边人，在额头上用嘴印了一下。

“祝今夜好梦，Wanda，晚安”

女人微微用力抱了一下Wanda，埋进她的发间吻了一下那甜甜的香草味。

当夜，Wanda躺上床之后，腿间的异样再次让她难以入睡，手指慢慢探下去，身体止不住的颤抖，紧闭双眼无声的释放着。

‘混蛋...’

Wanda在心里默默骂了那红发女人一句。

Wanda不知道的是，与此同时Natasha在卧室内，也刚刚到达顶峰。

——

在加州的倒数第二天，Natasha带着母女一起去了海滩。

小家伙看见海之后拉也拉不住，追海浪，拾贝壳。大自然对孩子总有这样神奇的吸引力。

“你的冰水。”

“谢谢。”

Wanda接过了Natasha递来的杯子。

Natasha注意到Wanda不再穿她以前喜欢的比基尼了，被一套连体的黑色泳衣代替。

“当了妈妈之后我就没穿过比基尼了。”

Wanda看着Natasha穿着深灰色比基尼的完美身材投来羡慕的目光。

“你身材还是很好，不要担心，穿上肯定很好看。”

“这里不太可以。”

Wanda指了指自己的小腹。

“肉有点松了，还有妊辰纹，不多，但也挺明显的，看着有点难受，就干脆不穿了。”

Natasha的心一下发酸，Wanda略带惋惜的神情让她更加难过自责。母亲的代价，Wanda也逃不过这个命运。反观自己的小腹，运动后的结实线条和白嫩的皮肤此刻是如此刺眼。

“你身材一直保持的很好。”

Wanda带着笑意的语气飘进耳里，让Natasha回过神。

“陪Lizzie去玩沙堡吧，我想躺一下。”

“没问题，你好好休息。”

——

“睡着了？”

“嗯，睡得很香，小家伙今天玩累了。”

Natasha拿了两瓶啤酒来到泳池旁。

“我们以前好像没怎么一起喝过啤酒。”

Wanda和她碰了杯，喝了一口冰凉的液体。

“对，以前我们没怎么喝过。”

两人在今晚顾虑少了许多，开始谈起了以前的事情，甚至提到了Wanda的十八岁生日。Natasha大方的承认当时她就是一见钟情了（见se起意）。

“谢谢生下她...还有这几天待在这里。”

Natasha说出了这几天一直在心里的一句话。

“我没有奢望过这样的日子。”

“其实我也挺开心的，谢谢你陪着我们，Lizzie这几天很开心，没有你做不到。”

“明天有什么安排吗？”

“额，如果可以的话，能不能在家里待一天，早上睡个懒觉，我帮你们做早餐，院子里我们一起陪Lizzie玩游戏，铺着餐布野餐，等她睡醒了和她玩玩水或者看个电影，一起做晚餐行吗？”

“听上去很不错。”

Wanda歪头笑了笑，可爱的表情击中了Natasha。

“这种生活真美好不是吗，陪着孩子玩一天，累得散架但还是很开心。”

“有你才可以，Wanda...”

“再遇见你我真的好高兴....”

“谢谢....我..也是...”

Natasha放下了啤酒瓶，双手托住了Wanda的脸颊，拇指抚过她的颧骨。  
思念之情从眼里涌出，忍不住凑上前吻住了那张嘴。

不带情欲，缓缓的，温柔的，只有嘴唇的触碰。

Wanda轻推了她一下，但最终还是放下了手。

精神的腺体顶了上来，尴尬的终止了这个吻。

“晚...晚安了Nat…”

Wanda道别后咻的一下就离开了。

‘你这个时候出来捣乱干什么…’

Natasha心里默默对着腿间的肿胀吐糟

——

“NaNa～我要喝橙汁～”

“小东西你这两天把妈咪是彻底忘了吗？”

Wanda坐在红白相间的野餐布上有些吃醋的说着。手里还是乖乖拿着儿童剪刀把鸡肉剪成小块，和番茄丁拌在一起。

“小孩子嘛。”

Natasha笑着帮Wanda把碎发夹在耳后，打开鲜榨橙汁的盖子，放进一根吸管送到女儿嘴边。

“没有忘记！要妈咪，要NaNa！两个我都要！”

小孩单纯可爱的语言让两位大人一时语塞，视线的交流有一丝尴尬。

小家伙坐到两人当中，小手牵着两人的食指。天真的笑容让人不忍心反抗她的任何要求。

——

“这一周开心吗？”

Natasha在小家伙睡前帮她换了尿布和睡衣，喂好了奶陪她躺在床上。经过几天的照顾，Natasha已经能熟练的帮女儿穿尿布冲奶，小孩洗完澡之后淡淡的奶香味让她只想抱紧这个小奶包子睡觉。

“开心～”

小家伙的小手贴在女人脸颊上轻拍，女人拉过女儿的小手掌，宠溺的亲了亲。她特别喜欢捏捏小家伙的肉肉手，还有迷你的小脚，只可惜Wanda前天不允许自己给女儿剪脚趾甲。Natasha就在一旁站着帮Wanda打着光，看着年轻的妈妈小心翼翼的帮小家伙修剪翘起的指甲。

女儿的眼皮马上要搭在一起了，Natasha轻哼着摇篮曲拍着她的小肚子安抚她入睡，她多么希望可以永远这样，三口之家，平静的生活，原来这才是世界上最珍贵的奢侈品。

“Mama..”

小家伙在入睡前迷糊的呓语让Natasha又惊又喜。

“Sweetie，你刚刚叫我什么？”

“Mama..”

小家伙说完便进入了美梦中。

Natasha迟迟不能从两声mama中缓过来，甚至眼角有了晶莹的水光。

稍稍抹了一下眼睛，她在女儿额前留下一枚亲吻。

“Sweet dreams，my Lizzie lily.”

——

“她睡着了。”

Natasha走向泳池边的躺椅。

“明天下午三点的飞机是吗？”

“是的。”

“我开车送你们去机场吧。”

“好。”

Wanda望着眼前的的夜景，加州晚间的暖风她并不陌生。

“我是在加州出生的，三岁之后和爸爸搬去了纽约，那时候他还没做生意，每年暑假和圣诞都会带我回这里，去迪士尼玩，那时候日子过得简单但也很开心。”

Wanda 回过头接过Natasha手中的饮品。

“上小学之后他就做金融的生意了，之后的事情你就都知道了。”

“有时候我就在想，如果当时我们没有搬家，他没有走上那条路，我现在会是什么样的，也许就没有这些狗血的经历了。”

‘那我就遇不到你了...’

Natasha在心里想着，虽然有些自私，但是她不想改变这段经历。

“但这样我就遇不到你了，也不会有Lizzie...”

Natasha的心瞬间涨得发酸，语气止不住颤抖起来。

“Wanda...你后悔吗，和我...和那几年....”

Wanda看着杯中猩红色的液体，无声的叹了口气

“如果我真的后悔，为什么要生下Lizzie呢？...”

“Natasha，我不后悔遇上你...我不后悔和你在一起的时间，我甚至当时在拉斯维加斯那次之后相信我们的感情是互相的...”

“Wanda...是互相的...我爱你..”

眼泪止不住流下，Natasha终于说出了几年来藏着的一句话。

“而且现在也是，我还爱你...”

“我当时没有想过孩子这种选择，我慌了，因为我只想过只有我们两个的生活，没有别人....”

“你个混蛋！”

Wanda失控的哭了出来，推开了女人。

“我..我...从那开始....这几年...”

Wanda坐在椅子上捂着脸抽泣着，发泄似的把这几年的委屈全部倒出来。

“我错了，Wanda...别哭了好不好...”

Natasha心疼的抱住脆弱的女人，吻去她脸上的泪水。

Wanda一下吻住了女人的嘴唇，狠狠的啃咬着，恨不得咬出血来。

Natasha加深这个吻，完全忽视了刺痛感和血腥味。手不自觉的扶上熟悉的身体摸索。Alpha的信息素彻底的释放出来包裹着两人。

“唔....”

感受到Wanda的颤抖，女人一把抱起她向自己卧室走去。

——

——

将Wanda放倒在大床上后，Natasha急切的脱去所有衣物，Alpha的性器早已高高翘起做好了准备。

Wanda看到那依旧挺立的腺体红了脸，但身体却越发的兴奋，控制不住的扒开自己的外套和内衣，赤裸的躺在床上。

Natasha立马爬上床压了上去，炙热的吻落在年轻女人的脖子上。

久违的贴肤之亲让两人都发出了快乐的低吟，柔软的双乳交融在一起，乳粒的互相挤压创造出难以言喻的快感。

含上年轻女人的饱满，Natasha发出了婴儿一般的吸食声，这让生育后的Wanda羞红了脸。舌尖挑逗顶端的红莓，Natasha甚至有些羡慕宝宝可以光明正大的喝整整一年母乳，她也想尝Wanda的味道，香甜的乳汁能够孕育美好的小生命。

“我好想喝喝看你的...”

“呀！”

Natasha略带怨念的语气让她得到了Wanda在头上用力的拍打。

识相的女人安静下来继续嘴上的动作，来到Wanda的小腹。上面的确有淡淡的妊辰纹。

Wanda好像注意到了什么，双手下意识想挡住那些痕迹。

“不要看那里....”

Natasha温柔的舔吸Wanda的手指，轻轻移开手掌，在淡淡的痕迹上舔吻。

“你很美，Wanda，在我眼里这里让你更美了。”

Natasha回到Wanda身上，爱抚不断，对着年轻女人的耳边说着情话。

“我爱你，爱你的身体，每一个角落都爱，我想用舌头滑过你每一寸皮肤，也许这样还不足够表达我的爱。”

说完女人便舔起了Wanda的耳廓，舌尖微微抵上耳洞，再咬住耳垂。

灵活的小舌向下，沿着肚脐再次来到小腹。Natasha虔诚的吻上那些痕迹，  
身下人的颤抖让她有些心疼。

舌尖抵达花核时，Wanda屏不住叫了出声。娇柔的嗓音让Natasha近乎失去理智。

“慢一点，Nat，我好久没有被...”

舌头带来的快感让Wanda一下招架不住，只能向腿间的Alpha求饶。

“放轻松，我知道了。”

Natasha放慢的节奏，在褶皱中来回滑动。等到年轻女人下腹慢慢向自己靠近摇动，Natasha便直接伸进了滑腻的花径里。

“啊！....”

花液被舌尖带出，Wanda的高声呻吟充满整间卧室。

Natasha抽出舌头，迫不及待的压了上去，臀部翘起卡在Wanda的大腿内侧。手托着年轻女人的下巴，充满爱意的欲火在深绿色的眼睛里燃烧。

“Wanda...my baby...my darling...”

“Nat…”

年轻女人也同样抚上Natasha优越的脸庞。她好像永远不会老一样，火红的头发和祖母绿一般的猫眼永远能瞬间点燃自己，那双性感的厚唇所到之处都能融化成水。

“Love you...”

深情的吻送上，两人身体间没有了一丝空隙。

早已胀疼不已的腺体如愿再次插进热情的甬道，美妙的湿热挤压感让Natasha舒服的哼出声。

腰部规律的发力，一下下的顶撞腿心，Natasha是如此怀念和Wanda一起完成这简单的运动。

Wanda接受着身上人，生怕她逃走似的用力夹紧。年轻女人也没有想到自己会这么饥渴的榨着Natasha。

Natasha的精力一直让Wanda感叹，明明比自己大十岁，却比一些同龄Alpha的体力还要好。还有她那该死的技术，fuck！Wanda根本不想离开她。

“Love you，Wanda... love you...”

“Love you，Nat...”

在肉体交融的同时，女人每在Wanda唇上落一吻，就要说一次爱你。

Natasha最后看着Wanda充满泪水的眼睛，本能般的加快速度，仿佛想把两人融在一起。结实的双人床此刻隐隐作响，Alpha的力量彻底展示出来，Omega在身下张着嘴呻吟，身体随着Alpha的动作震动。

“Nat...我...我要...”

“Ah...Wanda...”

原本低沉的嗓音现在完全变了调，爱意与性欲交织在一起，最终高潮如海啸般袭来。

两人紧紧抱在一起，剧烈的喘息着。汗水打湿的发丝黏在对方脸上。

“Wanda？”

“嗯？”

等两人趋于平静，Natasha先开了口

“你愿意给我一个家吗？”

“我愿意。”

——

一年后，加州迪士尼

“妈妈妈咪，是烟火耶！”

“漂亮吗？”

“漂亮！”

红发女人单手抱着她的可爱女儿，旁边是她年轻的爱人。两大一小站在窗前欣赏着园区的烟火秀。

“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

两位大人在女儿面前交换温柔的亲吻。

“我也爱你们～”

小家伙在两人的脸颊上分别给了一个湿答答的亲亲。

“妈妈妈咪也爱你。”

三人依偎在落地窗前，享受着片刻的幸福。


End file.
